


The Fake Boyfriend App

by Crazyheart



Series: Apps of Love [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, SkamFicWeek, Texting, clueless isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/Crazyheart
Summary: AU where Isak is desperately pining for his flatmate Even, and downloads a fake boyfriend app to get over him. When he discovers that the Fake boyfriend is a human, and not a bot, he is sceptical.





	The Fake Boyfriend App

**Author's Note:**

> There are apps like this out there, of course, and I should admit that this fic is strongly inspired by an article I read about this.
> 
> I wrote this fic for the SkamFicWeek, but I "have to" post it now, when it's finished. Waiting is not an option, lol. I wrote this for the "fake boyfriend" prompt, even if this is more a flatmate fic, or a wrong number fic, to be honest. Maybe a mix of everything.
> 
> Thank you so much for helping me with this, my lovely unnamed beta reader, love you! ❤️ 
> 
> Please, please leave me a comment if you like this? Or if you don't? I'm new at this and love to get feedback, even when I fuck up. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

In the middle of composing his second text message to his boyfriend, it dawned on Isak that he probably wasn’t a robot.

Isak was in his room, texting with Fake Boyfriend, a new app that provided text messages from a nonexistent partner. It was a service that promised “real-world and social proof that you’re in a relationship - even if you’re not - so you can get back to living life on your own terms”.

Of course, Isak knew it was a stupid thing to use money on. For most people, the app was a way to create a convincing fake love interest to fool co-workers or relatives into thinking they’re hot stuff on the dating scene. For Isak, it was a fantasy. Something to help him keep his mind off his unattainable, but devastatingly hot roommate. It was a little desperate, to be honest. Well, Isak _was_ desperate.

He was going mad, pining over Even day out and day in. Isak and Even had shared their flat for little over a year, now. Originally, Sana was supposed to share it with Isak, but then she suddenly decided to keep living with her parents and told Isak that Even needed the flat instead. Isak had been thrilled and scared shitless at the same time. After all, he had crushed on that lanky, blonde guy since second year in high school.

Even was hot, charming (in a dorky way), had the most amazing blue eyes and fluffy hair, and a smile that made Isak's tummy tumble with all kinds of feelings, all the time. As if that was not enough, Even made Isak and everyone else laugh, he drew the funniest pictures in one moment, and beautiful ones in the next, he could talk about movies for hours, he was always kind and understanding, he could dance to ridiculous music while he made dinner, and sometimes he had such a lost look in his eyes, that all Isak wanted to do, was to pull him close and hug him. And _God_ , Isak had been so gone for Even for so long. He had just never dared to approach the guy. At first because he was still denying that he was gay, and after that, because he had learned that Even had a girlfriend. Sonja, who he’d been with for years. Isak backed off then.

When Even moved in, just about the time when Isak started third year at Nissen, Isak had been a nervous wreck with an aching heart. It didn't help that Even just had broken up with Sonja. The fact gave Isak this silly, small hope that Even could be bi or something, despite the fact that he had stayed with Sonja for four years. Maybe Isak could have a chance, after all?

Isak had just come out as gay, which happened far less dramatically than he had feared. Jonas had just shrugged, the other boys gaped and quarrelled about the differences between being pan, bi and gay, and his religious mother said she loved him. Most people were supportive. It was a relief, but also strangely anti-climatic, at least when Isak thought about how much anxiety he had, and how much energy he had used, keeping it a secret.

It all was still a bit new, though, and he had no idea how to act in front of a crush. So, when Even showed up in the flat last September, with all his stuff, Isak was just a clumsy, staring mess, unable to say more than two words. He even spilled tea on Even's t-shirt, when he offered him a mug, and stumbled (Sana had given him an electric kettle and a crash course in making tea as he moved in). However, that didn't seem to matter much. Even hardly looked at him, ignored the tea and loaded his things into his room in silence. Isak had tried to start a conversation, but it was pointless. Even shrugged and mumbled in response to Isak’s attempts at small talk. In sum, he seemed to have little or no interest in talking to Isak.

Isak had to admit that it hurt a little, in fact, it made him sleepless all night. Maybe Even didn't like Isak at all? He always seemed so social and nice with others? Isak fought the feeling of insecurity, and when the stained t-shirt turned up in the laundry, he made sure to do his best to take the stains away. He never heard anything more about that.

Even had seemed a little down though; and stayed in his room most of the time. When Sana told Isak that Even recently had broken up with his girlfriend, Isak wondered if Even's withdrawal might be because of some serious heartbreak. At least he hoped it wasn't because Even hated him.

Isak backed off, anyway, and tried not to bother Even at all.

Luckily, Even seemed to lighten up a bit after a while, and Isak was relieved. Of course, he knew he couldn't expect more than a friendship, and he knew he had to put a lid on his crush, but seeing Even every day, and exchanging a word or two, was far better than being met with silence and shrugs all the time.

One morning, late in November, Even had made him tea and sandwiches for breakfast, and smiled at him (that shiny, heartbreaking smile), and Isak almost cried from relief. Instead, he smiled carefully, thanked him for the breakfast and dug in. Even chatted with him then, about his studies and dorky friends, and Isak looked at Even smiling, and listened to his stories, and he laughed and laughed and felt lighter than in years.

Even didn't say much about his heartbreak, or whatever it was, but then again, Isak didn't talk much about his sleeping difficulties, either, even if Even probably had noticed it every time Isak rummaged in his room at night.

Slowly and gradually, they became friends. They had coffee or tea together in the mornings sometimes, and even shared one or two dinners, watched a movie, played FIFA, hung with their friends or chatted about everything and nothing.

All the time, Isak had to fight to keep calm, and not drool over Even every chance he got. He still stole some glances, of course. He couldn't help it, especially when Even laughed so much that his eyes narrowed, or when his blue eyes shone with amusement, or when he was cuddled in the sofa, lost in his drawings, having that focused look with parted lips, or when it was so hot that he threw his shirt off and he showed his lean, creamy chest. Fuck it, Isak looked every time he had the chance.

Even seemed to be oblivious to what he did to Isak, as he trotted about in boxers and t-shirts, showing off his long legs (and the bulge, fucking hell). He shared willingly both hugs and random touches, too. Isak learned that Even just was like that, with everyone, and it meant nothing. It was frustrating, but something Isak learned to live with.

Isak became a master in hiding his feelings.

They talked about a little personal stuff sometimes, though. Even told Isak that he had lost touch with his friends for a while, but had won them back, and Isak told Even about his mom, and about the reason he left home so early. Even turned out to be a good listener, and Isak ended up venting far more than he had planned. Suddenly he didn't feel so alone anymore.

But then something happened again. In March, Even suddenly became more distant. He still seemed happy about most things, and he still talked to Isak, he just wasn't there much. For a moment Isak wondered if he had done or said something stupid, since he had a tendency to do so, and Even almost seemed to avoid him, but Isak couldn't think of anything. Still, Even kept being busy. Then Even went on a date with a girl. And then another. Of course, that shouldn't bother Isak at all, but it did. Not just because he was jealous, but because it just seemed like Even didn't have time for Isak anymore. He went away during the break at Easter, and when he came back, he had nothing much to tell. Every time Isak tried to start a conversation, he just smiled and answered with a word or two, and left the room.

It hurt. Isak had hoped they at least could be friends, but now not even that was very likely. And he couldn't help it, his heart ached every time Even went for a new date. Even did go on a couple of those. With boys and girls, Isak noticed, and tried not to become too hopeful about that fact. Even had to be very aware of Isak's interest in boys, but he had never shown any interest in him. Isak tried not to think like that, but it made him wonder what was wrong with him?

Isak was thankful that Even never had dragged any of his dates home to bed, though. He didn't know how he would have survived watching Even kiss one of his dates, or hearing him have sex with someone else. _Fuck_.

Anyway. Even dated people, and it was pretty clear that he was interested in anyone but Isak (which was both hurtful and fucking annoying), so Isak decided to go on a couple of dates, too. It didn't work, though. There was always something that was wrong. He had even tried Tinder, but all the sleazy messages freaked him out.

No one compared, basically. No one was Even.

So now he was trying this. A Fake Boyfriend.

Isak was in his bedroom when he started to download the app. Isak felt silly, but he still went on with it. For science. For his broken heart. The digital sweetheart Isak had created was Paul Simon (named Paul in Isak's phone). First Isak got to pick what the Fake Boyfriend should look like, and he could choose between a number of pictures: a bearded guy with glasses, a banker guy, a guy in a tank top who looked like a personal trainer. None of them was exactly the man of Isak’s dreams, but hey, he was a fake, after all. Isak picked a dude with stubble, luscious hair, and blue, sleepy eyes.

Now Isak needed to select a personality type. Isak grimaced at “cheerful and outgoing” and “saucy and sarcastic” and went for “witty and educated”. He then decided that Paul's interests were movies, soccer, Illuminati and rap music.

Isak had to write a background story, which was difficult. In the end, he wrote that he met Paul in the library, where Isak told him that he studied biology and physics and loved to read about parallel universes. Paul said that studied history and that he loved to read old romantic novels and tragedies. They still found out that they both loved rap music and soccer. Paul said he was cute and asked him out, and the rest was history. And well, Paul had a nice smile and cute ass, so Isak said yes.

Isak was pretty pleased with himself after he made that story. However, Isak’s first message from Paul came in while he was still dithering over whether he needed to put in his credit card information (249,99 kroner a month, but he got 10 free texts with sign up).

It started with “Halla, Isak, it’s Paul, what’s up?” which was jarring – Isak would rarely be addressed by his full name in texts. Jonas and the boys would mostly call him “bro”, or "Izz", or "asshole". Eskild would call him “Baby Jesus”, and Sana would write “Isabell”, “biology partner” or, most likely, “idiot”. Only Even used to call him Isak.

Isak said so to the Fake Boyfriend Paul, well, not giving examples like “asshole”, or mentioning any of his friends, but still.

Paul replied: “Do you prefer Izz, baby? Or can I call you Izzy? ;)”

Isak wrinkled his eyebrows. He wasn’t sure what the winky emoticon was about. Something made him feel uneasy. Could this really be a bot?

Isak didn't know why that message made him wonder if there was a human on the other end of the line – he initially wondered whether the program had a database of plausible nicknames for various common monikers, and then he realized nobody would go to that level of trouble for 249,99 kroner.

He decided to play along, for a moment (he had 10 free texts, after all). “Izz is fine, baby”, he wrote.

“That’s good, Izz. Did you have fun at Uni today? You know you’re my genius, right?”

Isak grinned, amused against his own will that they used info from the “cute meet” he had written in the text.

“Was great. When can we meet up again?”

“Maybe we can meet up next weekend? We can have a romantic dinner, drinks, watch a movie… and then have some time alone, maybe?”

Isak rolled his eyes.

“Well I would prefer watching Narcos and eating chips and drinking beer, but you know that.”

“Well, Izz, it’s lucky I’m versatile, then. Narcos and chips it is.”

Isak stared at the text. _What the fuck?_ This was definitely not written by a bot.

Isak’s next text was: “Oh whoa wait it just occurred to me that you aren’t a bot.”

This terminally shattered the fourth wall, of course. There was silence for a moment. Then:

“Would you prefer it if I were one?”

Isak swallowed. Having a person on the other end of the line sort of killed the appeal for Isak. Well, mostly. Once Isak realized that Paul the Fake Boyfriend probably was a human, he just couldn’t switch to playfully pretending that he was dating this person. Why would he want to talk to more humans than he already did? He had been prepared to do the boyfriend charade with a robot for the sake of science – in fact, he was kind of looking forward to it. Something with this real person made it feel weird, almost unsafe. So, yeah, he would prefer a robot.

“Yeah”, he typed. “It kind of freaks me out that you’re real.”

“Why?”.

Isak frowned. He didn't know why the thought of texting a person freaked him out. He chatted with people online all the time. Isak had Facebook, Insta, Snap and Twitter, and he was fully aware that it was easy to overshare with complete strangers on Internet. He could connect with people he would otherwise never have met, making his social groups unwieldy and thinly spread – but that also meant that he could find soulmates anywhere. Internet relationships were weird that way. Still, it only made one-on-one communication all the more curiously intimate. And scary.

He thought for a moment. Then he typed: “If there were an app that linked you up with a fake boyfriend or girlfriend, who was apparently NOT A BOT, would you do it, and why?”

At first, it seemed like Paul the Fake Boyfriend wouldn't answer the question. But then Isak finally got an answer.

“I might if the other one turned out to be an interesting person. You can never have enough friends, Izz”.

 _Duh, yeah you can_. But Isak didn't want to argue that. Instead, he typed:

“Isak. You can call me Isak. Or baby, or asshole or whatever. You don't have to call me Izz all the time”.

“Okay, Isak. You are fussy about names, are you? So, are you breaking up with me now?”

“I don't know. And by the way, I am not fussy”.

He thought for a moment, then he added: “But apparently there are some relationships that even I prefer to have offline”.

“Even you?”.

Isak sighed and chose to be honest.

“I'm not exactly a people person. Sure, I can turn on my amazing charm if I want to, but mostly I like to be with my closest friends, or alone.”

“So why text someone like me? It doesn't seem like you need me, sweetie.”

“Fuck, I dunno. I just wanted to try to artificially cultivate a little companionship in the void, or something. Well, and keep my mind off my fucking hopeless crush”.

“What? You have a crush on someone else? Are you cheating on me, Isak?.

Isak laughed out loud.

“Well, yeah, it's my stupidly hot roomie, who dates everyone on the earth except me, and for your record, it's not cheating when he hardly knows I exist”.

“Emotional cheating is the worst, bby”.  
  
“Fuck you”.

“Haha, now that's not kind, Isak. I probably should tell you that you have used up your free texts, now, right? :) And I have probably not followed our policy 100 %. So if you don't want to continue this, you can break up with me, and you don't have to pay for this month. No worries”.

“You have a policy? What's your policy, then?”.

“To keep it light and not make it too real or too intimate”.

 _Oh, that figures._ Isak thought, and noticed that he actually didn't want to end it. Not yet. This guy intrigued him, for some reason.

“Well, I don't know. I might wanna continue if you answer truthfully when you can. Not to make your job difficult, or anything; I wouldn't want you to lose it. But since you're a real person I would prefer to talk to you as you”.

It took quite some time before he got an answer. In fact, it didn't come at all. Maybe the Fake Boyfriend Paul didn't want to answer.

Isak got tired of staring at his phone, so he went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. There he caught Even, sitting at the kitchen table, looking into space.

He looked good. It was September, and he still had a hint of a tan from the summer (when he was away most of the time, probably travelling the world, while Isak was stuck in Oslo, and had come back looking ridiculously hot and relaxed). His hair was a mess, though, and Isak fought the wish to sink his fingers into it.

– Yo, Isak said, as he put the phone in his pocket and went for the coffee machine. – Everything okay?

Even grinned, and the distant look in his eyes faded out as he looked at Isak. – Yeah. Just contemplating.

– Huh, okay, Isak said. He knew that he couldn't expect much talk from Even, in fact, he was just glad that Even didn't slide out of the room once he spotted Isak. – You want coffee?

Even wrinkled his nose (so fucking cute). – Nah, thank you. Get enough of that at KB.

– I can put the kettle on, Isak suggested then. Even looked like he needed a cup of tea. He had this sort of sad, thinking look in his eyes.

– Thanks, Even said. His surprised smile lit up the room, as always. It was fucking adorable, and Isak hated himself for still being so gone for him.

– So… What are you contemplating about, then? Isak asked, while he put the kettle on. His coffee was already pouring out of the coffee machine.

Even seemed to blush a little. – It's nothing. Work-related, really. So, do you have any plans for the weekend?

– Not really, Isak shrugged, determined not to take it personally that Even didn't want to share his thoughts with him. It was okay. Perfectly okay. Even was talking to him, and more than two words. This was a good day.

Even tilted his head, watching him. – No parties or dates or anything?

– Nope, Isak replied. Because he was used to telling Even almost everything (at least when he was not avoiding him), Isak had to fight the impulse to tell him about his stupid fake boyfriend app. _Fuck_ , he couldn't do that. He didn't need to show Even just how pathetic and lonely he was. – Jonas is going on a cabin trip with Eva, Magnus is fucking Vilde, Mahdi is helping his mother with something, Sana is with Yousef, I guess you probably know that, so… yeah.

Even nodded and smiled. – Too bad. Everybody else has plans, eh?

– Yeah. So I thought I would just chill, Isak said. – Do some studies. Play some games or watch Narcos, maybe.

Even looked at him quickly, like he was puzzled, or something. – Sounds chill, he said. Hesitating for a moment. – Would you mind if I join you? I have no plans this weekend, either.

This was just chill, Isak said to himself. Two bros watching Narcos and playing games. Still, it was ages since they had done something like this together. Isak did what he could to stop his heart racing. – Yeah, of course. That’d be chill.

Even smiled then, one of those 1000 Watt smiles that made it difficult to breathe. It didn't mean anything, of course. Just Even being who he was. Isak made his cup of coffee, and Even's tea, and pretended not to care when Even was pleased that he remembered how he liked his tea.

– Mm good, Even hummed, and smiled, and the sound went directly to Isak's stomach. Or dick. Or both, to be honest.

– Do you remember the first cup of tea you made me? Even asked, his eyes narrowed as he enjoyed his hot drink.

– Huh?

Even lifted his eyebrows, looking amused. – When I moved in here, you made me tea. That was sweet, you know.

– Well, I spilled it all over your t-shirt, Isak said and grimaced. – You didn't seem to like it that much, either. So. Sorry about that.

Even looked at him then. – Oh, no, I was just… out of it then, he said. – It was really nice of you, you know.

Isak didn't know what to say. He sat down next to Even, trying to ignore their knees bumping into each other. Holding on to his coffee mug. – You really had some heavy heartache back then, eh?

Even stared confusedly at him (and it was irritatingly adorable, of course). – Heartache? No. I was depressed, Isak.

– Oh, Isak huffed, with a little smile. – I'm sorry, I didn't know. I kind of thought you were grieving over Sonja. Or hating me. I wasn't sure.

Something weird happened then. Even started swallowing several times, like he had something stuck in his throat, or something. He almost looked nervous, but Isak couldn't get why he should be.

– I should tell you something, Even finally said. – I have bipolar disorder.

– You do? Isak asked. Now it was his time to be confused. – You have highs and lows and stuff? I never noticed that?

Even stared at him, but then he smiled, and there was a fondness in his smile. – Probably because you didn't know what to look for. I was depressed when I moved in, and, well, I haven't been manic for quite a while. The medicine works. I'm doing okay.

– Okay then. Sounds good.

Isak didn't know what to say. – Well, I have control issues and sleeping difficulties, he finally said. – And my mother has schizophrenia. I guess I am trying to say that … uh… well, you aren't alone.

Even stared at him with shiny eyes. – But eh… haven't you stopped talking with your parents, sort of?

– Nah, not really, Isak said, before it dawned on him. _Oh no._ The dread was a lump of ice in his stomach. He had talked pretty badly about his mother once when he opened up to Even. Said something like life was easier without mentally ill people in his life. _Fuck_. In fact, Even had started to avoid him right after that. _Fuuuuck..._

– I am so sorry, Even, he said, – I didn't mean what I said that time about… like, mentally ill people. I was just… fucked up.

_No wonder you hated me._

Isak didn't say that, of course.

Even shook his head. He still looked a little surprised, and almost relieved. – Don't worry about that, Isak. It hurt a little, but it’s a long time ago. Water under the bridge, you know.

Isak knew he would worry about that. A lot. – I really didn't mean it like that, Even. I was pissed at mum that day, and worried, and I was even more pissed at dad, really. I'm so sorry.

– It's okay, Even said, and looked at Isak as if he was a puzzle he didn't know how to finish. Then he gave Isak a little smile. – It really is. I probably should have asked what you meant, instead of just assuming. And, well, I see that you think differently about it now.

– I do, Isak groaned. – Fuck, I'm sorry. I always say stupid shit, Even, you should have heard me talk about gays before I came out. Or you really shouldn't. It was so ignorant. It's like things that make me uncertain, make me say stupid shit. It's a law, or something.

– The law of stupid shit? Even laughed.

– Right.

Even cocked his head, and looked at him. – I get that you feel bad about this, Isak. But are you finished with your self-loathing crap now? he asked. – I kind of know that you protect yourself like that by now. I know you. And it doesn't make you a bad person. Okay?

Isak swallowed, and nodded, completely lost for words. Even knew him. Did that mean that Even knew how badly Isak crushed on him, too?

Even looked like he was thinking. – So, what's your sleeping difficulties about, anyway?

Isak shrugged. – Worrying too much, probably. Keeping stuff to myself. Regretting stupid shit I say and do.

Even smiled, _thank God_.

– Hm, talking should help, then, Even said, still smiling. – At least talking about the right stuff. And maybe some warm milk tonight. I can make you some.

 _See? Always so fucking kind._ It was almost unbearable.

Isak blushed a little. – Sounds good, he muttered. Then he tried desperately to find something else to talk about. He looked at Even with narrowed eyes. – So there’s no date this weekend for you, then? What’s going on with you, charmer?

Even looked confused again (why was he so cute when he was confused?). – I haven't been on a date in months, Isak.

– You haven't?

Even sighed. – Nah, the last time I went out with someone was back in June, and you just made fun of him.

– I did not! Do you mean that blond art student hipster guy? He was cute, I suppose.

 _Was that three months ago?_ That meant it must have been almost four months since Isak dated anyone, too.

– He wasn't an art student, he was a programmer.

Isak shrugged, trying to hide how much the thought of that guy annoyed him. – Whatever.

– Yeah. He wasn't my type anyway.

Isak stared at Even. – No? he said. He couldn't help himself, he had to ask. – What’s your type, then?

Even met his gaze for a moment, then he looked away. – Fuck, I don’t know, Isak. I’m pansexual. I don’t have a type, I just fall in love.

Isak thought about that for a moment. He finally knew what Even identified as, but the most interesting part was that it was quite an obvious deflection. If Even had a type, it didn't have to be about gender. Isak hadn't seen all of Even’s dates, but the three he had seen, had all been cute, tall and lean. He didn't know about their personalities, though. He never got to talk much to any of them.

– What’s yours?

Isak was startled. – Huh?

– What’s your type? Even said, staring at him closely.

Isak swallowed. _You. You’re my type. YOU ARE MY FUCKING TYPE, EVEN!_

– I dunno. I uh… I guess I fall for the unattainable ones.

Well, that was not a lie. First Jonas, his straight best buddy, and now Even. Isak smiled, trying to hide the pain behind the answer.

Even stared at him with wide eyes. Then he laughed a little. – You and me both, baby.

 _What?_ Isak wrinkled his eyebrows, feeling almost irritated. – You could have anyone you want, Even. All those dates were staring at you like you were the best thing in the whole world.

_Because you are._

Even laughed. – Yeah, well, I could say the same about your dates, Isak!

Isak shrugged. – I can only get the ones I don't want, I guess.

Even’s eyebrows shot up. – You know what I think? Maybe we should stop dating people we don’t want, and start to go after the ones we want, huh?

Isak laughed, even if the thought of pursuing Even scared the shit out of him. – Yeah, maybe.

He emptied his coffee, and got up. – This subject is… frustrating, he admitted. – Wanna watch an episode of Narcos now, or something?

He didn't expect a yes. This was Isak, giving Even a way out if he needed it. But Even surprised him.

– Sure, Even smiled, and tidied away his mug.

They went into the living room, and Isak put on the telly. For some reason (being together with Even, duh), Isak felt nervous. He found Narcos on Netflix, and realized that he hadn't watched more than two episodes since the last time he watched it with Even. Convenient. They could watch the episodes Even hadn't seen, and it wouldn't be too boring. Isak doubted that he would be able to focus on the episodes anyway, though.

They sat down on the couch, very close to each other. Even slung his arm over Isak’s shoulder, and Isak reminded himself that this was only Even being himself. He was always so fucking tactile, with hugs and touches, and so oblivious to how it affected Isak. Well, Even hadn’t been hands-on like this since March, when he started to avoid him. Maybe that was the reason Isak’s heart was about to explode. Still, he couldn't help that he sort of melted into Even and enjoyed the warmth from his body. It was nice.

The episode started, and while Isak's body was warm and relaxed, his mind was spinning. Something had changed today. Even had for some reason stopped avoiding him. Maybe because they finally had talked about stuff, and Isak had said he was sorry? So maybe this meant they could become friends again? The thought made him strangely emotional. Isak swallowed. All the worry, guilt, longing, shame, and hope… It was too much. He felt the warmth from Even and the vibrations in his body as he laughed at something on the screen. Isak shut his eyes. _Fuck_ , he had missed this so much. He swallowed, and swallowed, but tears still started to form in his eyes.

– Everything okay?

Isak startled, as he realized that Even was looking at him. His eyes were wide with concern (and something darker that Isak didn't quite understand).

– Yeah, Isak muttered, paralyzed by Even's gaze, and unable to look away, despite the tears and all. – I'm just…

– Sad? Even asked, leaning even closer. His eyes were asking about something, and Isak didn't know what.

Then Even raised his hand, cupping Isak's cheek, and his thumb stroked away a single tear that had escaped Isak's eyes. The tenderness of his touch took Isak's breath away.

– What's wrong, Isak? Even asked, still holding Isak's cheek. His eyes were roaming Isak's face now, like he was looking for an answer there. His eyes ended up at his lips.

_Fuck, I have missed you so much. I want you, I want you, I want you._

– I don't know, Isak sighed, and licked his lips. Even's bright gaze was slowly killing him. He couldn't tell him, he just couldn't.

But then. Then Even's thumb stroked over his upper lip, and Even let out a slow breath. – I feel sort of sad, too, he muttered. – And pissed at myself. Because I have missed hanging with you, Isak, and… If we just had talked, before, I wouldn't have had to.

Oh. Isak was about to hyperventilate. Even missed him, too. Fuck, that was a good thing. Wasn't it? It had to be. And Even's thumb at his lips… and his eyes… This wasn't strictly platonic anymore, was it?

Even looked into his eyes, and then Isak thought; _fuck it_. He had nothing to lose. Well, in fact, he had a hell of a lot to lose, but, he didn't care. He wanted this so much that he couldn't hold back any longer. His mind was all about _Even, Even, Even,_ as he lifted his hands up to Even's neck, and pulled him closer. He searched Even's mouth with his own, and moaned as he felt the shock of the soft, warm and wet feeling of Even's lips.

Even groaned, met his kiss and parted his lips slightly, and Isak shivered as their tongues met. The sensation of Even's lips and tongue was soft, sensual and slightly maddening. Even stroked his hand through Isak's hair and pulled a little, making Isak moan again. Isak moved closer and turned around, so he could straddle Even on the couch, and threw his arms around him, holding him tight. Even's body was so hot under him. And Isak kissed, and kissed, and kissed, and poured every hope and wish into the kiss, terrified to let this miracle end.

But of course, it had to end. They had to breathe at some point, and Even pulled back. – Whoa, he said, and he grinned. And he looked amazing. His eyes were dazed, but sparkling, and his lips were red from kissing, and his hair was even messier than before.

Isak had to smile back. He couldn't help it. He didn't know what this was yet, but that kiss was amazing, Even was here with him, and his smile was contagious. Irresistible. Isak stole another small kiss.

Then Even sat up. Stared into Isak’s eyes. – I just… Don't go anywhere, he said, untangled himself from Isak, and got up.

Isak stared at him, uncertain what this meant. Was it over now? Was this all? But Even told him to not go, so maybe not?

– I'm just going to get something, Even muttered, and went towards his room.

Isak didn't know what to do. His heart was sort of jumping around in his chest, and his hands trembling. He could still feel an echo of the kisses on his lips. The Narcos episode had stopped a long time ago, but of course he didn't care about that. Even had said that he missed him. He had kissed Even, and Even hadn't pushed him away. Still, Even had a tendency to drop his dates after just a day (well, apart from Sonja, of course). Was Isak about to become one of those one-day dates?

Just then, Isak’s phone pinged, with a text from Paul, the Fake Boyfriend. _Fuck_ , Isak had forgotten all about that. He laughed. For some reason, the thought of a fake boyfriend didn't seem that appealing any longer, no matter if Even would drop him or not. Isak knew he wanted the real deal now. He looked at the text, and realized that Paul had a similar conclusion:

“I had a thought, baby. I would love to talk to you like this, but it wouldn't be real. You deserve something real. And I do too. You should go after your impossible crush, Isak, and I promise I will go after mine. You should cancel this app”.

Isak huffed, as he typed an answer.

“Sure. Wait, what, are you cheating on me now?”

“Idiot”.

“What?”

“It's me, Isak. Even”.

Isak stared at the text, feeling his heart almost racing out of his chest. And then he looked up. At the door, Even stood with his phone in his hand. Staring at him.

– Fuck, Isak muttered.

– Yeah.

 _Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck_ , he mentioned his crush, _fuck_. Even knew _everything_.

Isak swallowed hard. – When did you know it was me?

– Well, I wondered a lot about it, Even said, as he came closer. – You sounded a lot like you. And your name was Isak. And the things you wrote were like hearing you. So much that you made me lose my guard, and I typed some things I probably shouldn't have. And when you mentioned Narcos before, it sort of clicked.

Isak stared at him. – So you are a Fake Boyfriend guy? You're not on social media, but you're a digital sweetheart, chatting away with random strangers.

– Yeah, but mostly I just answer a couple of questions and then pass it on to another guy. That's the safest way not to make it personal. It's easy money.

Isak shakes his head in disbelief. – Uh, okay. Fuck. What are the odds, ey?

– Yeah, Even said and looked closer at him. – So why did you need this fake boyfriend, Isak? It's not like you needed to show off some boyfriend to your friends, or anything?

Isak blushed. – I told you already. To keep my mind off… things. Fuck, to keep my mind off _you_ , alright? I was just so tired of… thinking about you all the time.

The last part was only a whisper. _Shit_ , he probably shouldn't have said that. It was a bit much.

 _Silence_.

Even sat down next to him again, on the couch. He swallowed, and whispered, for some reason: – Why didn't you just… tell me?

– It, uh, didn't seem like you enjoyed my company. So. That's why.

 _Please don't make a huge thing out of this_. Isak stared at his hands. _Please, let it go._ He was desperate to change the subject and try to forget the whole thing. He knew he had made a fool of himself. He had told the guy that hated (or maybe not hated, but at least avoided) him, that he had a huge, impossible crush on him. Oh, he had even shown him that he in fact was so desperate that he created a digital fake boyfriend. And he had kissed him. Now, could he please be allowed to die of shame in peace?

He shut his eyes for a moment. – So, eh, who is this crush you are going to pursue, then?

He didn't know if he wanted to know the answer.

But then Even laughed. _He laughed!_

– Seriously, Isak? You haven't figured that out yet?

Isak looked up and just stared at him, confused.

– When I told you to pursue your crush, what did you think that I meant by that? Do you think I would say that if I didn't enjoy your company?

 _Oh_. Isak frowned. _What did he mean by that?_

His heart started to race before his mind had done the work. _Could this mean… could it really mean…?_

Even took his hand. – Yeah, he said, in a shaky voice. He stroked his other hand through Isak's hair. – I thought it was a bit obvious, but I kind of have had a crush on you for a very long time, Isak.

Isak had difficulties breathing. – Yeah?

Even's eyes were so bright. – I have been interested in you since I transferred to Nissen, when you were in second year.

Isak recalled how badly he crushed on Even when he saw him at school. He couldn't believe that Even had noticed him. – You saw me back then?

– I saw you on the first day of school, Isak.

– Wow.

Isak felt dizzy, happy, and so full of hope. He let his hand stroke through Even’s soft hair and long neck.

– Should we try this, then? Even asked, looking a bit nervous. He leaned his forehead into Isak’s. – It could be a bit risky, as we share the apartment, and everything. I mean, if it doesn't work.

Isak nodded. He knew it was a risk. He had risked everything when he kissed Even in the first place. But he did it anyway. He looked at Even’s lips. It was sappy, he knew it, but for those lips, he could risk everything.

Even leaned back, and caught his gaze. – And this bipolar disorder can be shitty, too, he said. His eyes were serious now. – I might fuck up and hurt you. I most likely will. And you’ll hate me.

Isak shook his head. – I won’t ever hate you, Even. And neither you or I know how or when this will end, okay? So let’s not worry about that right now.

Even looked at him, with wonder in his eyes.

– Just let’s take it slow, Isak continued. – And I will try not to say so much stupid shit, okay?

– That's good, Even smiled, and absentmindedly tangled his fingers into Isak’s hair.

Isak swallowed. – And just – just talk with me if I say stupid shit, anyway, and please don't avoid me again. I don't know if I can take that …

Even leaned into him and looked into his eyes. – I won’t, I promise. I'll talk to you, and, fuck, I'll be with you as long as you want me.

Isak shivered, hearing those words. – Me too.

He nuzzled Even's nose and searched Even's lips again, kissing him softly and breathing in the smell of him, and it was all good. It was all about Even's lips, and hands, and softness. It was about them.

And he should have taken it slow then, probably. But Even kissed him deeply and held him close with a warm hand against his lower back. And they kissed, and kissed, and Isak’s mind went blank and his hands ran over Even’s chest and arms and pulled at his hair. And he couldn't help it. His need to feel Even closer made him slide his arms around Even and pull him onto his lap. Now Even was straddling over him, kissing Isak and burying his hands in his hair.

 _God_ , he had wanted this for so long. Isak was rock hard, and he could feel Even’s dick throbbing against him, too. Isak made a strange sound, as he kissed, and pulled and tried to be as close to Even as possible. It felt so good. When Even ground against him he couldn’t help thrusting up.

Even leaned back then, opened Isak’s zipper and let his hand slide into his jeans.

– Oh, Even… Isak muttered, wrecked as Even somehow managed to set his cock free and rub it slowly.

– It’s okay? Even asked, and, hell yeah, it was, it was maddening, feeling Even's lips against his own, his hot body over him and his hand around his dick.

Isak came, embarrassingly fast, as he shivered and moaned, and thrust towards Even. He blinked, and was about to go for Even’s dick, when Even protested, straddled his hips closer and… came, right there and then. In his pants. Moaning Isak’s name as a mantra.

– Fuck, Even laughed, leaning his forehead to Isak’s, still breathing and coming down from his orgasm. – I thought... we were about to take it slow.

– Yeah, well, I think we have waited too long for that, Isak breathed back.

– Yeah.

Isak felt dazed and so utterly satisfied. He still had to ask. – So, it’s us now, right? No other dates?

– No dates, Even grinned. – And no fake boyfriends, right? Not digital or anything.

Isak smiled, feeling ridiculously happy. And sticky. They would have to get up and clean up soon, but now he just wanted this. He nuzzled Even’s nose again, and stole another kiss from his soft lips. He agreed.

– No fake boyfriends.


End file.
